MeseMoa.
MeseMoa., formerly Musumen (むすめん。) is a nine member male idol group, and part of DD. Members *Shirofuku (白服, leader) (Yellow) *Aoi (あおい) (Red) *Kimagure Prince (気まぐれプリンス, subleader) (Light Blue) *Nozaki Bento (野崎弁当) (Brown) *Nibansenji (二番煎じ) (Emerald Green) *Tomitake (とみたけ) (Pale Pink) *Forgeru (フォーゲル) (Green) *Nichan (にーちゃん) (Passion Pink) *Nokkuso (ノックソ) (Purple) Former Members *K'suke (Blue) *Aspara (あすぱら) (Pink) *Zeararu (ぜあらる。) (Orange) History 2012: Formation as morning musumen. Shirofuku appeared as a weekly guest on NicoNicoDouga's NicoRadio Friday show from January to March. On 30th March, the final day, he received a video message from 9th generation Morning Musume. member Suzuki Kanon, asking him to dance their new single 'Ren'ai Hunter'. On 10th May, the '11 boys tried to dance to Morning Musume.'s 'Ren'ai Hunter'' video was uploaded. The members were Shirofuku, Aoi, Kimagure Prince, Nozakibento, Nibansenji, Forgeru, Nichan, Nokkuso, Zeararu., Asupara and K'suke. The video was 1st in NND's Daily Watching Rankings for the Odottemita category, and as of May 2019 has amassed over 600,000 views.https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17787061 Fans tagged the video with 'morning musumen.', giving the group their name. They were invited to perform the dance in full at NicoNico Dance Master 4 on 18th August. They uploaded their second video, a cover of 'Wakuteka Take a Chance', on 10th October. Asupara was not able to take part in this video. This was also the final time K'suke was part of the group, as he graduated with this dance and became a staff member. 2013-14: Debut as Musumen. (むすめん。) and Wonder Dream In 2013 they began to release original music under the name Musumen. (むすめん。), collaborating with Vocaloid producer halyosy. Ahead of its release date on 27th April, they uploaded the music video for their 1st single War Cry ~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~ on 9th March. Asupara did not take part in the single. On 24th March, they held their first solo concert 'Musumen. Kandoku Live! 2013 Haru ~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui!' at Osaka's am hall. This performance saw the live debut of their 1st single, as well as other dance covers, vocal covers and MC corners. On 27th and 28th April they performed at NicoNico Cho Party II, after which Asupara graduated from the group. Due to the popularity of their first concert, they arranged a second concert 'Musumen Kandoku Mini Live! ~in Tokyo~' on 29th April. They made the surprise announcement that Tomitake (who had been helping out behind the scenes) would be joining the group as a 2nd generation member. In the summer they participated in the 'SUMMER SONIC 2013 'Deren no!? Summer Sonic!?'' audition to try and perform at the festival. They came 1st place in the online voting, leading to a performance audition on 11th August. They also performed at the NicoNico Dance Master FINAL on 18th August. On 7th September they released their 2nd single, Summer Venus ~Manatsu no Idol~, which was the first single to include the full 10-member line-up. From October 2013 to January 2014 they held their first tour 'Musumen. Kandoku Tour 2013 Aki Fuyu ~Narikiri☆DanshiING~'. Concerts were held in Tokyo, Nagoya, Osaka and Fukuoka. At the performance in Osaka on 19th October, Kimagure Prince was announced as the group's sub-leader. At the tour final in Tokyo on 4th January 2014, Nichan announced that he would take an indefinite hiatus from the group due to work complications. On the same day, their 3rd single Tajitaji*Fantasy ~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~ was released, the first of 4 singles not to feature Nichan. On 1st April they announced their 1st album Wonder Dream, which was released on 26th April. Around this time the group began to increase their activities, and Shirofuku, Kimagure Prince, Tomitake and Zeararu. began to share a house together in Tokyo. They began to use their YouTube channel in order to promote the group, uploading the 1st episode of 'MusuTube' on 2nd May. This developed into 'MusuRabo' (now MeseMoa. life), for which they uploaded videos every weekday. From June to September they held their 2nd tour 'Musumen. Zenkoku Tour 2014 ~Natsu ★彡MEETING! Aidoru Kidori Massaichu♡~'. The Tokyo performance was filmed and released as a DVD on 23rd November. In the time between tours, they were also invited to perform at many NND and idol events within Japan, as well as occasionally featured in magazines and on TV. Their 4th single Honey Bee was released on 23rd August. 12th September also saw their first overseas performance at the 'Tokyo Crazy Kawaii' event in Taiwan. After this point they were often invited to overseas events, and held their own fan meetings in nearby countries. 2015-16: 2222 and Thanks! Their 5th single Rabbit Jump!! was released on 2nd January 2015. On the same day, they held 'Hop Step Zeeeeeeeeeepp!!', their largest solo concert so far, at Zepp DiverCity Tokyo. This performance was filmed and released as a DVD on 25th April. It was at this concert that their 2015 tour was announced, including the surprise announcement of their first Nakano Sunplaza concert. From 25th to 28th March, they held their first stageplay 'INNOCENT BOYS'. Footage of the play is included on their 2nd album 2222, which was released on 25th March. From May to August their held their 3rd tour 'Musumen. Zenkoku Tour 2015 Natsu ~Venus Tanchiki Kyupipipipiin⤴⤴~. Their 6th single Chameleon Color was released on 26th July. On 16th August they held their tour final, '~Dream of 2222~' at Nakano Sunplaza. At this performance Nichan rejoined the group, bringing an end to his hiatus. They also announced their intention to continue Musumen. in a professional manner, with most of the members quitting their jobs to become full-time idols. A live DVD of the performance was released on 15th November. From spring to autumn, Aoi participated in the 28th Junon SuperBoy Contest. He made it to the final shortlist, and it was announced that he had won the Judges' Special Prize. As a result, he was signed onto the Sunaoka Talent Agency on 1st April 2016.http://sunaoka.com/news/imagawa_160401_01/ As full-time idols, Musumen. stepped up their activities another notch. They began a weekly TV programme 'Musutama.' on TV Saitama on 3rd October, which ran for a year and a half, coming to an end in March 2017. Their first group photobook 'ShareMusu.' was released on 20th November. They also opened their official fanclub m+. In December they held a mini hall tour 'Musumen. Kanshasai 2015 Fuyu ~Re:START~', performing in Tokyo and Osaka. On 26th December they released their 7th single Shakunetsu! Onigashima DANJI, which was the first single to feature Nichan after his hiatus and only the second single in total to feature the full 10-member line-up. Zeararu. began his weekly Radio broadcast 'Zeararu. no Ozatsudan RADIO' on FM-FUJI on 2nd January 2016. On 2nd April they released their 3rd album Thanks!, which would be their final album as Musumen. From April through to January 2017 they undertook a tour of the same name, visiting all 47 prefectures in Japan, with the intention of thanking the fans for helping them achieve their dreams. At their performance in Kanagawa on 2nd July, Zeararu. announced that he would be graduating from Musumen. due to his knee injury, for which he had been taking a break from live activities since November 2015.https://ch.nicovideo.jp/musumen/blomaga/ar905702 On 6th August, they released their 8th single Shinsen! Ryuuguujou RENBO. On 19th November, Musumen.'s sub group TrafficLight. made their major debut with the single Dance Dance/ Traffic Jam. The single reached 9th place in the weekly Oricon chart. 2017: Rebrand as MeseMoa. and Secret On 7th January they released their 9th and final single Chakuriku! Getsumen Zenbu. Zeararu. graduated from Musumen. on 22nd January 2017 at their tour final 'Zeararu. Graduation ~Special Thanks!~' in Nakano Sunplaza. This was also Musumen.'s final concert. The performance was filmed and released on DVD on 24th December 2018. They had announced on 8th January that the group would change their name from Musumen., and in a live broadcast on 3rd February the new name MeseMoa. was revealed, alongside news of their 1st album and hall tour. MeseMoa.'s 1st album Secret was released on 29th April. Music videos for the two lead songs, Shadow Kiss and Love Cheer, had been uploaded on 13th April, with Shadow Kiss in particular garnering much attention from Japan and abroad. This led to their YouTube channel reaching 100,000 subscribers on 20th April. On 3rd May it was announced that Zeararu. had established the DD Company and would be its president. MeseMoa. became an artist under the DD label, alongside *ChocoLate Bomb!! and fixsodia. From May to August, they held a hall tour titled '~Musumen. Namae Kaetatteyo~'. They also released a group photobook with the same name on 2nd June. On 26th August they released Muddy Water, their 1st single as MeseMoa. Over the summer they participated in the 'M-sute e no Kaidan ~Ultra Audition~' in an attempt to appear on the TV programme. They were ranked 1st place in the online fan voting section, and were shortlisted for the final audition on 2nd September, in which they came 10th. From September to November, DD Company held its first company-wide tour called 'DD Party', in which MeseMoa. participated. From 21st to 26th December they held their 1st musical 'Cry For The Moon', which was produced by Sunaoka Talent Company. On 31st December they released their 2nd single New Sunshine. On the same day, they held their first Countdown Concert in Osaka to fulfil one of Aoi's wishes upon graduating high school earlier that year. 2018-19: Maze No.9 Tour and It's Showtime! On 3rd May they released their 3rd single Flower Wind. From May to November they held their nationwide tour 'Maze No.9'. This tour had as its concept a parallel world in which the members had never become idols, and featured an ongoing story to be acted out on stage. On 25th August they released their 4th single Daigyakuten Dealer. The Maze No.9 tour final was held at a sold-out Tokyo Dome City Hall, and was filmed and released as a live DVD on 27th April 2019. At this concert they announced their upcoming album and tour, as well as the surprise announcement of the tour final at Pacifico Yokohama. They took part in the DD Countdown Concert, along with the other groups within DD Company, to ring in 2019. On 21st January 2019 they released their 2nd album It's Showtime!. From 20th-25th March they held their 2nd musical 'Re:Trigger', again produced by Sunaoka Company. On 26th April they released their 5th single Heisei Paradigm Change to mark the end of the Heisei era. From May to July they held their 'Ch8 ~Channel 8~' tour. The tour final was held on 4th August at a sold-out Pacifico Yokohama, their largest venue yet. On 4th October they released their 6th single Magyaku no Ito. Discography Studio Albums As Musumen * 2014.04.26 Wonder Dream * 2015.04.25 2222 * 2016.04.02 Thanks! As MeseMoa. * 2017.04.29 Secret * 2019.01.29 It's Showtime! Singles As Musumen * 2013.04.27 War Cry ~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui!~ (War Cry ～アイドル気取りって何が悪い?～) * 2013.09.07 Summer Venus ~Manatsu no Idol~ (サマービーナス～真夏のアイドル～) * 2014.02.04 Tajitaji*Fantasy ~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~ (たじたじ＊ファンタジー～君のアイドルになりたくて～) * 2014.08.23 Honey Bee * 2015.01.02 Rabbit Jump!! * 2015.07.26 Chameleon Color * 2015.12.23 Shakunetsu! Onigashima DANJI (灼熱!鬼ヶ島DANJI) * 2016.08.06 Shinsen! Ryuuguujou RENBO (新鮮!竜宮城RENBO) * 2017.01.07 Chakuriku! Getsumen ZENBU (着陸!月面ZENBU) As MeseMoa. * 2017.08.26 Muddy Water * 2017.12.31 New Sunshine * 2018.05.03 Flower Wind * 2018.08.25 Daigyakuten Dealer (大逆転ディーラー) * 2019.04.26 Heisei Paradigm Change (平成パラダイムチェンジ) * 2019.10.04 Magyaku no Ito (真逆の糸) Live DVDs * 2014.11.23 Musumen 1st LIVE DVD Zenkoku Tour 2014~Natsu★彡MEETING! Aidoru Kidori Massaichu♡~　(むすめん。1st LIVE DVD 全国ツアー2014〜夏★彡MEETING！会いドル気取り真っ最chu♡〜) * 2015.04.25 Musumen Solo Live in Zepp Diver City Tokyo ~Hop Step Zeeeeeeeeeepp!!~ (むすめん。単独ライブ In Zeppダイバーシティ東京 ～ほっぷ ステップ Zeeeeeeeeeepp!!～) * 2015.11.15 Musumen Zenkoku Tour 2015 Natsu Final SP ~Dream of 2222~ (むすめん。全国ツアー2015夏 ファイナルSP～Dream of 2222～) * 2018.12.24 47 TOUR FINAL Zeararu. Sotsugyou ~Special Thanks!~ (47 TOUR FINAL ぜあらる。卒業～Special Thanks!～) * 2019.04.27 MeseMoa. Zenkoku Tour 2018 'Maze No.9' (MeseMoa.全国ツアー2018「MazeNo.9」) Other DVDs * 2015.12.11 Sharemusu. Making DVD (『しぇあむす。』　むすめん。 1st PHOTO BOOK　めいきんぐ DVD) * 2016.02.17~04.15 Musumen Zenkoku Tour 2015 Natsu Final SP ~Dream of 2222~ Complete Version (むすめん。LIVE DVD ～Dream of 2222～ in Nakano SUNPLAZA（完全版）) * 2016.02.17~04.15 Musutama. DVD Vol. 1-4 (むすたま。DVD(Vol.1～Vol.4)) Works Plays * wip Variety * wip Publications Photobooks * 2015.11.20 Sharemusu (しぇあむす。) * 2017.04.24 KISS (With *ChocoLate Bomb!!) * 2017.06.02 MeseMoa. First Photobook ~Musumen Namae Kaeta tte yo~ (MeseMoa.FIRST PHOTOBOOK～むすめん。名前変えたってよ～) Subgroups * Traffic Light Trivia * wip References External Links * MeseMoa. Official Site * MeseMoa. Official Blog Category:MeseMoa. Category:DD Category:Shirofuku Category:Kimagure Prince Category:Aoi Category:Tomitake Category:Nozaki Bento Category:Nibansenji Category:Forgeru Category:Nokkuso Category:Nichan Category:Zeararu Category:Aspara Category:K'suke